Entre el Amor y las Mentiras
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: bien,nuevo fic,junto a Shimori Matsumoto¿a que es genial? espero que sea de su agrado,ahora,el Sumary:'El amor, un sentimiento que une a los humanos y enamorados.Nagumo, Fudo y Suzuno sienten ese sentimiento por Laura, Shin y Shimori al igual que ellas por ellos. Pero todo cambia cuando una revelación sale a flote. Lograran perdonarles Laura y Shimori cuando sepan sus secreto'
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien,este es un nuevo fic,pero algo distinto,ya que surgió por unas bromas,y...¡esta echo con Shimori Matsumoto! ¿a que es genial? *-* bueno,espero que les guste,el principio es algo lioso,pero luego lo entenderán ^^,antes disclaimer:**_

_**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mi,le pertenece a level-5,por desgracia,solo me pertenecen mis ocs Laura Excla y Shin Sumisa,Haruto y Hiroshi le pertenecen a Shimori Matsumoto  
**_

* * *

Karina,Laura y Shin iban caminando y hablando,pero en ese momento salió una extraña conversación,de quien controlaba sus celos

Karina: yo controlo mis celos a la perfección

Laura:¿si? Vale...pues una chica le pidió a Suzuno salir ^^

Karina:¡¿What?! *Fondo de llamas y gente corriendo de un lado a otro* !Esto es la guerra! O`_ ´O

Laura: O_O ¡madre mía!

Karina:Okis, demo necesitare una aspiradora. Uff, debo aprender a controlar mis celos ._.U

Laura: XD lo dejaste todo patas arriba,y yo,controlo mis celos a la perfección *ve a una con Nagumo* O_O maldita!muereeeee! vete al infierno*pelea 3D*

Shin:u.u esto cansa...pero es divertido*comiendo palomitas*

Laura:malditaaaaaa asquerosaaaa!muereeee!

Karina: !Shin, detenla!

Shin: Demo, es divertido

Karina: No te parecerá divertido cuando...

*Explosión y la chica sale corriendo con Laura detrás de ella*

Karina: Demasiado tarde, ^-^U

Shin: ^-^

Shin:xD aunque...si exploto...a lo mejor...me da...entonces yo moriría..no me conviene e.e

Karina:¡ve a detenerla!

shin:vale,vale

laura:muereeeee

shin:quietaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa!

todo se queda en silencio...

Shin:¡gracias!¡tu!tipeja,tienes dos opciones:1 te largas por tu propio pie,2 te echo yo,y acabaras en chicago en un hospital militar,te echaran a la perrera y te castraran

La tipa se va...

Laura:¡grazei!Nagumo *-* *se coge de su brazo*

Shin:y feliz colorado esto se a acabado ^^

Karina:*mira la cuidad*siii vamos,¡esta de una pieza la ciudad!

Shin:¿para que están los impuestos,y el alcalde?

Karina:o.o

Karina: Bien, Lau-chan, Haruya no volverá a coquetear con ninguna otra.

Nagumo: Esto..

Karina: !¿Verdad?! O`_ ´O

Nagumo: !Lo que digas, pero no me mates! T.T

Shin: Yo quería ver mas acción.

Laura: ^-^U

Karina: ^-^U

Nagumo: Tu eres rara, Karina...

Karina: ¿Que dijiste? *Dice con un aura asesina*

Nagumo: !Laura, salvadme! O.O/

Laura:ahora te aguantas

Nagumo:¿por? T.T

Laura:Karina es mi amiga,y aunque te quiero mucho,si te quiere matar no haberle dicho eso

Karina:ya oíste...*cara maniática*

Shin:yupiiii!sangreeeeee!

Los tres: O.o

Shin:¿que?

Los tres:eh...nada,nada...

Shin:ha,vale,¿Karina-sempai no ibas a matarle?

Karina:ha,si,¡ven aquí tulipán!

Nagumo:¡Lauraaa!te prometo no volver a coquetear con ninguna otra pero salvame

Laura:jum

Nagumo:T.T

Karina:bwuajajajaja

Shin:*buscando cementerio*

Laura:¿que haces?

Shin:buscar cementerio

Laura:ha,mira este

Shin:si esta bien

Nagumo:*corriendo*¡dejen eso y ayudenmeeeee!

Las dos:*a lo suyo*

Nagumo:traición! T.T

Karina:¡mueree!

Karina: Bien, si quieres que te perdone deberás hacer dos cosas por mi.

Nagumo: Lo que sea, ¡pero no me mates! T.T

Karina: Primero, deberás jurarle a Laura tu amor eterno.

Nagumo: Hai, lo haré, lo haré.

Karina: Y segundo...

Shin: !Sacadle cita con Suzuno!

Laura: !Shin! O.O

Karina: ¿Que?

Nagumo: Hai, ahora vuelvo con el.*Corre por el*

Laura: Shin, Karina te matara O.O

Karina: !SHIIIIIIIIIIN! *Los pájaros vuelan asustados*

Laura: Corre, ¡Shin!

Shin: !Haiiiiiii! *Corre por su vida*

karina:¡muereeeee shin!

shin:¿¡porque?!*corriendo*

Karina:¡por decir esoooo!

Shin:¡creí que te gustaba suzuno!

Karina:y me gusta,¿¡pero una cita?!

Shin:¡es lo mas normal de mundo!

Laura:¿desde cuando?

Shin:¡desde que tu me lo dijiste!

Karina:¿como?

Laura:esto...yo...adiós*se va tan rápido que deja una nube de polvo*

Karina:¡Lauraaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nagumo:ya lo traje*trae a Suzuno que tenia los ojos tipo espiral*

Karina:¿!que demonios le hiciste?!

Nagumo:traerlo

Laura:*vuelve*eso no es traerlo,es arrastrarlo,parece que una manada de toros le hubiese pisoteado

Karina:si...y ustedes dos ¡morirán!

Shin y Laura:¿¡porqueeeee!?*corriendo*

Karina:¡ustedes ya lo saben!

Las dos:¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa!SOS SOS

Karina: !Laura, Shiiiiiiin! *Grita corriendo tras de ellas.

Suzuno: ¿Para que me trajiste?

Nagumo: Para evitar que Karina me mate.

Suzuno: ¿Que pelean esta vez?

Nagumo: Mira nada mas...

Suzuno: *Se gira a ver la escena*

Shin y Laura: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa!SOS SOS

Karina: !Venid aquí, Laura y Shin!

Laura: !Tranquiliza te, Karina!

Shin: !Somos jóvenes para morir!

Karina: !De eso nada!

Shin y Laura: !Ayudaaaaa, Suzuno controla a Karina!

Suzuno: -.-U

Laura:¡suzunooooooooooooo!por favor te lo ruego ¡controlalaaaaaaaaa!

Shin:¡controla a tu novia!

El lugar se sumerge en silencio...

Nagumo y Laura:yo me voy...

Shin:y yo les sigo...

Karina y Suzuno:ustedes...

Los tres:*con miedo*¿s-si?

Los dos:¡moriréis!

Los tres:noooooooooooooo!

Shin:¡corre Laura!Nagumo siempre te aprecie mucho, a la chato,encargate tu

Nagumo:¿¡como?!

Shin:tu eres el chico,demuestra que no eres un gallina

Laura:Shin,eso es muy cruel T.T

Shin:quieres morir,por parte de esos dos?

Laura:*ve a los dos con el pelo estilo medusa y fuego en los ojos*noo,pero antes...*se acerca aNagumo*

nagumo:¿que?

laura:*le da un beso en la mejilla*te deseo lo mejor nagumo T.T

shin:vámonos!  
Laura:hai!

Las dos se van corriendo a la velocidad del sonido

Suzuno:primero...

Karina:acabaremos contigo..

Suzuno:y después con esas dos

Karina:eso,eso

Nagumo:T.T

Los dos:bwuajajaja*risa maniática*

En algún lugar...

Laura:mi nagumo morirá T.T

Shin:sigue corriendo!

Karina: Ultimas palabras, Haruya Nagumo...

Nagumo: !Me hubiese gustado vivir mas tiempo!

Suzuno:¿Eso es todo?

Nagumo: No aun no termino, !Laura te amo!

Karina: Ya haz acabado...

Nagumo: Aun no, !Espero que no me olvides!

Suzuno: ¿Ahora si?

Nagumo: Yo...

Karina: !Una palabra mas y ahora si te juro que se me agota la paciencia!

Nagumo: Ok. T.T

Karina: ¿Quien se encarga primero? ¿Tu o yo?

Suzuno: Nah, primero las damas.

Karina: Ok. *Dice a punto de darle un paliza, pero recuerda algo que la deja como en trance*

Nagumo: Que esperas, matadme ahora! T.T

Suzuno: Karina, ¿Que sucede?*Dice moviendo su mano frente a ella*

Karina: Yo...no puedo hacerlo.

Nagumo: ¿Que?

Karina: Esta no soy yo. *Dice mientras retrocede y se hecha a correr*

Laura: !Muchachos!

Shin:¡¿Y karina!?

Nagumo: Se puso medio rara.

Laura: Hay no, vamos Shin...

Suzuno: ¿Que sucede?

Shin: Nada que debas saber tu...

Shin:karina-chan que paso?

Laura:eso

Karina:yo es que...

Las dos¿:es que?

Karina:no podía matarlo...

Laura:entiendo''yupiiii!''

Shin:entonces,¿no me mataras si digo,que alguna que otra vez intente ligar con suzuno,verdad?

Karina:se levanta*¿!como?!

laura:seras mema

shin:¡perdón!

Laura:¿y yo por que me asusto?

Shin:ni idea

Laura:te quiere matar a ti,no a mi,me voy con nagumo y suzuno bye

Shin:¡Lauraaaaa!u.u pues si se entera de que también quise ligar con nagumo...

laura:¿¡como?!

Shin:oh no,yo y mi gran bocota

Las dos:¡morirás!

Karina: Espera Laura *Dice poniendo una mano en su hombro*

Laura: ¿Que sucede?

Karina: No debemos matarla...

Shin: Uf...

Karina: !Debemos torturarla!

Shin: Si que si...Espera ¿Que?

Laura: Concuerdo contigo, Kari-chan

Shin: !Nagumo, Suzuno ayuda!

En otro lado:

Nagumo:¿Oíste eso?

Suzuno: Se oyó como el grito de Shin.

Ambos: Vamos a ver. *Caminan a paso lento*

Regresando con las chicas:

Karina y Laura: !Shiiiiin!

Las dos:bwuajajajajaajaja torturas!

En ese momento Nagumo y Suzuno llegaron...

Shin:Suzuno,Nagumo*corre hacia ellos*

Las dos:un paso mas y morirás

Shin:*se queda de parada*

Laura:chicos

Karina:les queremos preguntar una cosa

Laura:si es verdad,Shin morirá

Karina:y si no,la dejaremos en paz

Los dos:¿de que se trata?

Shin:*rezando*padre nuestro que estas en los cielos

Todos: O_O

Nagumo:esta...

Suzuno:rezando...

Los dos:¿no os da ni un poco de pena?

Las dos:¡no!

Karina:¡No después de lo que hizo!

Suzuno: ¿De que habláis?

Laura: Hagan se los santitos ahora...

Nagumo: ¿Que hicimos?

Shin: *Rezando* Por favor, haz las olvidar lo que dije

Karina: Fuusuke Suzuno,¿verdad o no que Shin trato de ligar contigo?

Suzuno: Eh, esto...

Laura: Haruya Nagumo, ¿Verdad o mentira que Shin también trato de ligar contigo?

Nagumo: Esto...

Las dos: Lo sabíamos.

Shin: !Fue antes de conocerlas!

Los chicos: !Mentira, fue ayer!

Las dos: !¿Que?! O/O

Los dos:¡Nosotros y nuestra gran bocota!

Karina: Fuusuke Suzuno, estas muerto.

Laura: Haruya Nagumo, tu también.

Shin: Okis, esta vez no fui yo quien metió la pata.

Karina: Ven Laura...

Laura: Hai...

Los dos: !A donde van!

Karina: Iremos con mi hermano Haruto y mi primo Hiroshi

Laura: Y como son mis amigos y familiares de Karina, no van a soportar lo que nos hicieron.

Karina: Ahora recen por su vida ustedes *Se va junto a Laura*

Los dos:oh no

Las dos:oh si

Las dos se fueron a por Haruto y Hiroshi

Shin:sera mejor que corramos por nuestras vidas

Suzuno:si...

Nagumo:espera,¿como saben eso?

Shin:eh...bueno,se me escapo

Los dos:como no

Shin:ustedes callense,que la liaron,tanto decir que fue ayer

Los dos:u.u

De repente se escucha las voces de Haruto y Hiroshi diciendo como un:¿¡que?!

Los tres:¡mami!

Hiroshi: Ese chico, no voy a tolerarlo.

Haruto: Vengan chicas, tenemos un plan.

Las dos: !Hai!

Llegan a donde estaban los chicos:

Haruto: Fuusuke Suzuno y Haruya Nagumo...

Hiroshi: Venid aquí , no sean cobardes.

Laura: ¿Fue una buena idea?

Karina: No lo se, empiezo a dudar.

Suzuno: Glup. *Traga en seco*

Nagumo: *Igual que el anterior*

Haruto: Ya que hicieron mucho mal a mi hermana y a mi amiga...

Hiroshi: No los queremos ver cerca de ellas...

Laura: Oh no...

Karina: Es solo un plan...

Hiroshi: Ya que mi prima Karina esta comprometida con Gianluca.

Karina/Suzuno: ¿Que? O.O

Haruto: Y Laura esta comprometida con Marcos.

Laura/Nagumo: ¿Que? O.O

Shin: Oh por dios... *En estado de shock*

Los dos: Mienten...

Haruto: Preguntadles si no es verdad...

Suzuno: Karina...tu...

Karina: Lo siento (Me duele mentirte, pero solo así aprenderás tu lección)

Nagumo: Laura, tu no ¿Verdad?

Laura: Gomen ne, Haruya (Haruya, no quisiera mentirte)

Los dos:no es posible O.O

Laura:pues creanselo

Karina:es verdad

Shin:dios mio

Los dos:*esquina depresión*

Laura:creo que nos pasamos

Karina:puede...

Haruto:es para que aprendan

Hiroshi:eso eso

Las dos:pero...

Los dos:pero nada

Haruto: Vamos, Karina, Laura *Dice jalando a ambas*

Shin: Muchachos...

Los dos: !Esto es tu culpa!

Shin: !¿Mi culpa?! Quien empezó todo esto fue Nagumo.

Nagumo: Claro que no.

Shin: Si, tu empezaste coqueteando con esa chica, después de reconciliarte con Laura le dijiste rara a Karina...

Nagumo: Pero quien lo empero fuiste tu. Cuando ella me dijo lo que quería para no matarme, me dijiste "Ve por Suzuno, para conseguirle cita con ella"

Shin: Y quien obedeció fuiste tu. Lo trajiste...

Nagumo: Y luego le dijiste "Controla a tu novia", ese le fue el colmo y casi termina matándome.

Shin: Si, pero al final nos dijo que no puedo hacerlo. Luego abrí mi gran bocota de que había tratado de ligar con Suzuno.

Suzuno: ¡Tu se lo dijiste?!

Shin: Hai y casi me mata Laura cuando le dije que con Nagumo también. De hecho me iban a torturar cuando llegaron ustedes.

Los dos: !Tu las regaste!

Shin: !Mentira! Quienes la regaron fueron ustedes al decir que había sido ayer. Ustedes sabían mas que nadie que Haruto nunca dejo a Karina tener amoríos con nadie y a Laura ni se diga.

Los dos:pero...

Shin:¡pero nada!ahora se van a aguantar,de que Karina este prometida con Gianluca

Suzuno:porque T.T

Shin:y Laura con Marcos

Nagumo:es injusto T.T

Shin:aunque...

los dos:¿aunque?

shin:ellas hacen mejor pareja con esos dos que con ustedes

los dos:¡no digas esoooooo!

shin:os aguantáis

con Karina, Hiroshi,Haruto y Laura...

Laura:ne,Haruto-kun

Haruto:dime

Laura:¿de verdad hicimos bien?

Karina:eso

Hiroshi:pues claro

Haruto:es para que escarmiente

Las dos:si tu lo dices...

Karina: Bien, esto debemos ir a con Haruna y Aki.

Laura: Eso, eso.

En otro lado con Aki y Haruna:

Las dos:¿¡Que?!

Laura: Lo que han oído Aki.

Karina: No se si hicimos bien.

Haruna: No sabríamos que decirles...

Aki: ¿Y de verdad están comprometidas con ellos?

Karina: No

Laura: Nunca

Aki: Solo escarmiento,¿no?

Las dos: Hai.

Haruna: Hablando de los reyes de roma

Karina: Gianluca y Marcos que se asoman.

Gianluca: Hola chicas.

Marcos: Hola.

Las 4: Hola muchachos...

Marcos:¿por que esas caras?

Laura:es que...

Karina:tenemos un problema

Gianluca:¿cual?

Las dos:pues...

Le cuentan lo sucedido,lo que ellas no sabían es que Marcos y Gianluca estaban metidos en el plan de Haruto y Hiroshi...

Marcos:ha...

Gianluca:¿estamos prometidos?

Las dos:¡no!

Los dos:había que intentarlo ^^U

Haruna:¿y que harán?

Laura:pues...

Karina:habrá,que decir la verdad

Aki:es lo mejor ^^

Las dos:¡hai!

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí termina nuestra primera emisión de su fic favorito": Entre el amor y las mentiras''**_

_**jajajaja,¿que les pareció? El cap esta echo por las dos,espero que les haya gustado ^^ sayooo,matta neeeeee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡aquí el segundo capitulo de: entre el amor y las mentiras ^^ espero que les guste este capitulo**_

_**bueno,disclaimer y pueden leer el fic **_

_**disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni a mi ni a Shimori,solo me pertenece Laura Excla y Shin Sumisa,Haruto,Hiroshi y otros ocs que aparecerán mucho mas adelante son de Shimori Matsumoto. Ahora si,el fic!**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Laura y Karina caminaban, la ultima iba distraída pensando en la discusión que había tenido con Haruto y Hiroshi:

Shimori: ¿Como pudieron ocultármelo? *Pensó la chica con cierto enfado*

Laura: Shisu, ¿Que paso?

Shimori: Eh, nada, solo cosas personales.

Laura: No confías en mi, ¿verdad? *Dijo con un puchero infantil

Shimori: No es eso...*Dijo la chica*

Laura: !Buaaaaa! Shisu no confía en mi Exclama con cataratas estilo anime.*

Shimori: Bien, te lo diré. Demo, esto queda entre nosotras dos.

Laura: !Hai! *Contesta sonriendo*

Le contó lo sucedido: Ayer después de haber llegado a casa, Haruto y Hiroshi sostenían una discusión. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, que Shimori había llegado por lo que seguían discutiendo. Al ultimo se le escapo la parte cita de que Shimori era el nombre verdadero de Karina y que ella no era siquiera hermana biológica de Haruto, si no su prima. La pelinegra solo soltó un: ¿Que?, y ambos se habían dado cuenta de que la habían regado fatal.

Laura: ¿Era eso?

Shimori: Hai, por eso estoy enfadada con ellos, se supone que me debían de haber dicho la verdad.

Laura: Pero, quizás tuvieron su razón.

Shimori: No lo se, Lau-chan.

Marcos: !Chicas!

Gianluca: !Karina, Laura!

Las dos: !Gianluca, Marcos!

Marcos: Hola *Dice y le da un beso en la mejilla a Laura*

Gianluca: ¿Como están? *Dice y le da un beso en la mejilla a Shimori*

Laura: Bien, eso creo *Lo ultimo lo susurra*

Shimori: Bien, vamos a donde habíamos quedado.

Los dos: De acuerdo *Toman de la mano a Karina y Laura respectivamente*

Iban camino al parque cuando se toparon a Suzuno y Nagumo, pero no estaban solos.

Shimori: ¿Ese no es Fuusuke?

Laura: ¿Y ese Nagumo?

Los dos: Si, son ellos.

Shimori: Pero Fuusuke esta con Clara...

Laura: Y Nagumo con Rean...

Gianluca: Chicas...

Marcos: Mejor vámonos de aquí...

Las dos: Hai. Por que muchachos, acaso, ¿Creen que esto es verdad? *Pensaron con algo de dolor.*

Los 4 se fueron de el lugar:

Marcos:¿están bien?

Las dos:si...

Gianluca;no mientan,están dolidas

Shimori:ya...es que no me creo que Fuusuke este con Clara...

Laura:ni yo que Nagumo este con Rean...

Las dos:¡los vamos a perder!*llorando estilo anime*

Marcos:chicas,chicas tranquilas

Gianluca:eso,por favor tranquilizasen,quizás...

Marcos:quizás,solo estén de amigos,a a lo mejor se han encontrado casualmente¿,no?

Laura:puede ser...

Shimori:a lo mejor es eso...

Pero en ese momento Shin llego de quien sabe donde...

Los 4:¿Shin?

Shin:yes,oigan, ¿se enteraron?

Laura:¿de que?

Shin:de lo de Nagumo y Suzuno

Shimori:¿que es?

Shin:pues...digamos que como ustedes están con ellos*señala a Marcos y Gianluca*pues ellos hicieron lo mismo,pero con Rean y Clara

Las dos:¿¡comooooooooooooooo?!¿¡quien les dio la idea?!

Shin:ah,pues,yo *lo dice inocente*

Las dos:Shin...*voz ultratumba y un aura oscura*

Shin:*con miedo*¿ha-hai?

Las dos:vas...a...¡MORIR!

Shin:¡no porfiiiiis!

Laura:espera Shisu

Shimori:¿que?

Laura:ellos creen que estamos comprometidas con Marcos y Gianluca,¿no?

Shimori:si

Laura:bien,y Shin dijo que se juntaran con Rean y Clara por eso...

Todos:¿por eso?

Laura:Shin,arreglaras el malentendido,Haruto y Hiroshi quieren que sigamos con Marcos y Gianluca,pero tu has de inventarte algo,para que dejen a Clara y Rean

Shin:jooooooooo,¿por?

Laura:por que si no...

Shin:si no,¿que?

Laura:juro que te castrare,luego te afeitare la cabeza,te mandare a la india,después te juro que cuando vuelvas,ni siquiera tu mejor amigo,te podrá reconocer

Todos:O.O

Shin:¡ha-hai!*se va súper rápido*

Shimori:ahora...

Laura:a esperar...

Todos:si...esperar,y rezar

Shimori: Bueno, pues ¿Que hacer mientras esperamos?

Gianluca: Te parece si vamos al cine?

Shimori: Hai, te veo al rato Lau-chan.

Laura: Adiós, Shisu *Dice al ver como se alejan los dos*

Marcos:¿Quieres ir a la torre?

Laura: Vamos... *Dice y ambos caminan hacia allá*

Con Shin:

Shin: ¿Que se supone que me invente? Haber... *Se le prende el foco* Ya se diré que...no *Se le apaga el foco* Oh, ya se, ya se...*Se vuelve a prender el foco* No, eso tampoco, sera desastroso ._.U *Se le vuelve a apagar el foco* ¡¿Que quieren que diga?!

Con Suzuno y Nagumo:

Suzuno: Aun no lo se, Nagumo...

Nagumo: Pero, quizás es lo mejor...

Suzuno: No me acostumbro a la idea de estar con Clara todavía...

Nagumo Ni yo estar con Rean, aun.

Suzuno: Oye, ¿la que va allá no es Laura?

Nagumo: ¿Y la que va allá no es Karina?

Los dos: Van tomadas de la mano con Marcos y Gianluca...Debemos seguirlos

Nagumo: Tu sigue a Karina...

Suzuno: Y Tu a Laura...

Los dos: Hai! *Y se fueron detrás de ellos respectivamente*

Con Gianluca y Shimori:

Shimori: Me siento rara, al estar tomada de la mano de Gianluca. Quizás porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que Fuusuke lo hiciera. *Pensó la chica y miro a Gianluca

con Laura y Marcos:

Laura:hay que rara me siento,normal nagumo es del que estoy acostumbrada...*pensó ella*

Marcos:¿te pasa algo?

Laura:¿eh?no,nada tranquilo ^^

Marcos:si tu lo dices...

con Shimori y Gianluca:

Gianluca:¿estas bien?

Shimori:si,¿por?

Gianluca:te noto diferente

Shimori:no,nada jeje tranquilo

Gianluca:te sientes rara,¿verdad?

Shimori:¿por que lo dices?

Gianluca:aunque esto sea una farsa estas acostumbrada a Fuusuke,¿verdad?

Shimori:si...la verdad es que si

Con Marcos y Laura:

Marcos:Laura-chan

Laura:dime

Marcos:añoras a nagumo,¿verdad?

Laura:¿co-como?

Marcos:pues eso,que le echas de menos

Laura:ya...

En ese momento Suzuno espiaba a Shimori y Nagumo a Laura.

Con Nagumo:

Nagumo:descubriré que hacen*pensó el*

Con Suzuno:

Suzuno:juro que descubriré que hacen ellos*pensó suzuno*

Con Shimori y Gianluca:

Shimori: No se por que, demo...Lo extraño mucho.

Gianluca: Karina, debo confesarte algo.

Shimori: ¿Que?

Gianluca: Aunque no lo creas, tu me gustas en verdad y me gustaría que de verdad estuvieses prometida conmigo.

Shimori: Gianluca O/O

Con Laura y Marcos:

Marcos: Aun no te haces la idea, de que Rean y el estén juntos.

Laura: Pues si. *Le resbala una lágrima por la mejilla*

Marcos: No llores, no me gusta verte así *Dice limpiando su lágrima con el pulgar*

Laura: Marcos...

Marcos: Yo debo decírtelo Laura, quiero que en realidad estés prometida conmigo.

Laura: ¿Que? O/O

Con Suzuno:

Suzuno: ¿Que cosa? Ese Gianluca, lo sabia... *Dice con el ceño fruncido*

Con Nagumo:

Nagumo: Ese Marcos, lo matare si se le acerca un centímetro mas a mi Laura *Dice con el ceño fruncido*

Con Shimori y Gianluca:

Shimori:pero yo...Gianluca...

Gianluca:tranquila se que te gusta Suzuno

Shimori:arigatou...

Con Laura y Marcos...

Laura:Marcos...es que yo...no se que decirte...

Marcos:tranquila,se que gustas de Nagumo

Laura:gracias...

Pero en ese momento Gianluca se fue acercando a Shimori lentamente y Marcos igual a Laura...

Con Suzuno:

Suzuno:¿¡que demonios va a hacer?!

Con Nagumo:

Nagumo:que no haga lo que pienso que va a hacer

En ese momento Marcos y Gianluca besaron a Laura y Shimori...

Suzuno y Nagumo:¡maldito!

Al hacerlo, Shimori y Laura se quedaron estáticas y sin poder captar la situación.

Con Shimori:

Shimori: Que sucede, por que no lo empujo o algo así *Pensó la chica con sorpresa*

Con Laura:

Laura: ¿Que? Que te sucede Laura, aleja lo de ti. *Pensó alarmada la chica*

Regresando con Shimori y Gianluca:

Shimori: Gianluca... *Dice al empujarlo y tocar sus labios*

Gianluca: ¿Que sucedió? *Pregunto al haber hecho eso*

Shimori: Eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Que rayos te sucede?

Gianluca: Yo, lo siento Karina...

Shimori: Debo irme, Zanardi *Dice y se aleja de ahí.*

Con Laura y Marcos:

Laura: *Empuja a Marcos levemente* Marcos...

Marcos: Lo siento, Laura yo...no quería hacerlo...

Laura: Debo irme Marcos... *Dice y se aleja de ahí.*

Al irse las chicas, Suzuno y Nagumo salen para discutir frente a frente con Gianluca y Marcos.

Con Gianluca y Suzuno...

Suzuno:¿¡que demonios hiciste?!

Gianluca:no se...Karina...me gusta mucho...

Suzuno:¡no te da derecho a besarla!

Gianluca:¡tu estas con Clara!

En ese momento Suzuno iba a decir algo,pero se callo.

Gianluca:pues eso...

Con Marcos y Nagumo...

Nagumo:¡marcos!¡no debiste besar a mi laura!¿¡me entendiste?!

Marcos:que quieres que le haga,ella estaba triste,y yo la amo

Nagumo:¡y eso que mas da!

Marcos:¡si yo estuviese prometido con ella no me iría con la primera que viera!

Nagumo iba a replicar,pero se callo sabia que Marcos tenia razón

Marcos:pues eso,Laura me gusta en verdad...

Con las chicas...

Shimori:¡Laura!

Laura:¡Shimori!

Las dos:he de decirte algo,empieza tu,no tu,ok las dos a la vez...¡Gianluca/Marcos me ha besado!

Shimori:¿a ti también?

Laura:si...¿y a ti?

Shimori:si...me siento rara

Laura:lo mismo digo...

Las dos:es como...si sintiese algo aparte de amistad...

Shimori: Quizás, eso es lo que siento...

Laura: Oh estamos confundidas por completo.

Shimori: No lo se, Lau-chan. Pero creo que tomare mi decisión pronto.

Laura: ¿De que hablas?

Shimori: Creo que debí decírtelo antes, Lau-chan.

En el mismo lugar (Torre de metal): Marcos se había ido ya, y solo estaban Suzuno y Nagumo. Ambos estaban molestos, pero cuando vieron a las chicas conversar las miraron con un aire de tristeza. Las estaban perdiendo. Ambos silenciaron cuando escucharon las palabras de Shimori.

Nagumo: ¿Que dice?

Suzuno: Guarda silencio *Indico serio*

Con Las Chicas:

Laura: ¿Que pasa?

Shimori: No es ningún juego en que yo estoy prometida con Gianluca, es...es verdad.

Laura: ¿Que? O/O

Con los chicos:

Los dos: ¿Que ah dicho? O/O

Con Las Chicas:

Shimori: Todo fue desde pequeños. En una ocasión viaje a Italia y me encontré con el. Nuestras familias se volvieron muy amigas y mi padre me prometió en matrimonio con el. Yo no sabia de eso, hasta que Hiroshi y Haruto soltaron la sopa en aquella discusión.

Laura: Oh por dios *Dijo en shock*

Shimori: Eso es lo que recuerdo, después de aquel golpe en la cabeza que hizo que perdiese memoria de la mitad de mis recuerdos. Lau-chan, yo...Sabes que amo a Fuusuke pero también empiezo a sentir cosas por Gianluca. ¿Que debo hacer? *Dijo comenzando a llorar*

Con los chicos:

Suzuno: Ella, esta prometida con el...

Nagumo: Eso si es un golpe bajo...

Suzuno: Yo no quiero perderla, quiero que este a mi lado.

Nagumo: Yo también quiero que Laura este a mi lado y si eso quiero, no dejare que ese Marcos me tome la ventaja.

Suzuno: Yo tampoco.

Con Las Chicas:

Laura: Calma Kari, todo se arreglara. Debe haber alguna forma de que esto se evite.

Shimori: Todo es inevitable. Si eso llegase a ocurrir quiero que hagas algo.

Laura: ¿Que cosa?

Shimori: Are lo posible por juntarte con Nagumo y cuando lo haga, quiero que le digas lo que en realidad sientes. Shin se tratara de quebrar la cabeza para hacer que Rean y el se separen y yo la ayudare. Una vez que lo haga quiero que seas feliz amiga...*Forzó una sonrisa*

Laura:Dios santo,no me lo creo...

Shimori:pues cree te lo...además...

Laura:¿además?

Shimori:creo...que tu estas prometida con Marcos

Laura:¿¡queee?!

Con Nagumo y Suzuno:

Los dos:¿¡comooooo?!

Con las chicas:

Laura:ahora que lo dices...yo vengo de Italia...y recuerdo...que muy pequeña conocí a Marcos...

Shimori:¿si?

Laura:y...el me presento a su familia,les caí muy bien,y como yo me quede huérfana...creo que me prometieron...

Shimori:entiendo...

Con los chicos:

Los dos:no es posible...

Shimori: Lau-chan, ¿Que haremos?

Laura: No lo se...Shisu...

Con los chicos:

Nagumo: ¿Escuche bien?

Suzuno: Le dijo Shisu...

Nagumo: Algo aquí no me cuadra.

Suzuno: Ni a mi...

Con Shin _**(Vaya su segunda aparición después de un olvido terrible XD):  
**_

Shin: !Lo tengo! *Dice después de unas 8 horas* Por fin, lo he logrado Muajajajajajaja...Bien, ahora lo pondré en marcha mañana.

Con Gianluca y Marcos:

Gianluca: ¿Besaste a Laura?

Marcos: ¿Y tu a Karina?

Los dos: No te creo. Pues cree lo.

Con las chicas nuevamente:

Shimori: ¿Oíste algo?

Laura: Se escucho como si los chicos hubiesen hablado.

Shimori: Debemos estar agonizando ya. Al fin y al cabo, Fuusuke esta muy a gusto con Kurakkake

Laura: Y Nagumo con Rean.

Con los chicos:

Nagumo: Bien, debemos bajar y recuerda que no oímos nada.

Suzuno: No hace falta recordarlo.

Ambos bajaron y se encontraron con las chicas. Shimori al ver a Suzuno se limpio las lágrimas y con uno de sus mechones se cubrió las mejillas. Laura solo miro el suelo y no dijo mas; los dos chicos saludaron:

Los dos: Hola chicas...

Las dos: Hola muchachos.

Nagumo: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Laura: Nada. U.U

Shimori: Lau-chan, te veré mañana.

Suzuno: Karina, ¿Podemos hablar?

Shimori: Tengo prisa.

Suzuno: Te acompaño en el camino y platicamos...

Nagumo: Lau-chan, también quiero hablar contigo...

Laura: ¿De que cosa?

Nagumo: Si aceptas, te lo diré.

Laura: Bien. U.U *Dice y se aleja de ahí con Nagumo*

Shimori: ¿Nos vamos ya? No quiero problemas con Hiroshi...

Las dos parejas caminaron y mientras lo hacían un silencio sepulcral se hallaba en medio. Nagumo miraba indeciso a Laura y con Suzuno pasaba lo mismo.

Con Shimori y Suzuno:

Suzuno: Karina, ¿Que te ah sucedido? Estas muy fría conmigo desde hace tiempo.

Shimori: Tu sabes esa respuesta.

Suzuno: Lo se, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

Shimori: *Se paro en seco y miro el suelo* ¿Acaso te pareció poco haber ligado con Shin?

Suzuno: Karina...

Shimori: Por dios Suzuno, ya no tenemos 8 años. Entiende que ya somos adolescentes y nada es como antes. Cuando me fui de Sun Garden para ir a vivir con Aika fue por lo que me dolía verte tan cerca de Kurakkake. Cuando regrese a la ciudad, te apoye en el Instituto Alíen pensando que nos volveríamos unidos...

Suzuno: Y eso sucedió...Fuimos mas unidos que antes...

Shimori: Te equivocas, no estuvimos unidos por gusto. Estuviste unido a mi, solo por ser un elemento importante de tu equipo. ¿Me pensaste tonta o que?

Suzuno: No, nunca lo hice. Se que ya no tenemos 8 años y que, todo ah cambiado. Fui un tonto al lastimarte así, pero por favor dame una oportunidad mas.

Shimori: No, no puedo arriesgarme a eso otra vez. Como se que cuando estemos juntos de nuevo no me mentiras y te iras apartando de mi poco a poco. Como sabré que estas conmigo solo por la lastima que me tienes...Suzuno Fuusuke *Soltó y rompió a llorar.*

Suzuno: *Suspiro y se acerco a Shimori. Con sus manos, levanto el rostro de Shimori y al acercarla a el, la beso*

Con Laura y Nagumo:...

Nagumo: Laura...tu nunca has sido tan fría conmigo,ni conmigo ni con nadie,¿que te pasa?

Laura:como si no supieses...bastante con ligar con Shin,que ahora estés con Rean

Nagumo:solo estoy con Rean por que tu estas con Marcos

Laura:osea me hiciste lo mismo, ¿no?

Nagumo:venga ya Laura...

Laura:¡venga ya Laura,no!¡estoy harta de que siempre ligues con otras te he aguantado mucho Haruya!

Nagumo:eso ya lo se,y reconozco que no debí de hacerlo...pero...

Laura:no,pero nada,Nagumo...de siempre te he querido,te he amado,sabes que renunciaría a todo si con eso te hago feliz...

Nagumo:laura...yo...

Laura:dejame acabar,ya no estamos en primaria ni nada,somos mayorcitos para saber las cosas,la primera vez que te vi,me enamore,pero...tu solo me utilizas para tu conveniencia

Nagumo:no es verdad,reconozco,que aveces puedo ser muy estúpido bastante estúpido,pero Laura yo te amo a ti,solo a ti,soy capaz de morir si con eso te hago feliz,si con eso te vuelvo a ver sonreír,entiendo que no me quieras perdonar,pero no me alejes de ti

Laura:Nagumo...yo...es que no se si puedo volver a confiar en ti...

Nagumo:*suspira* laura solo te amo a ti*Nagumo la coge del mentón,y la besa*

Con Shimori y Suzuno:

Shimori no se la podía creer, Fuusuke la estaba besando. Cerro los ojos y se aparto de el. El se sorprendió por esa acción y lo que hizo fue preguntar.

Suzuno: ¿Que sucede?

Shimori: No..quiero que me vuelvas a buscar Suzuno. *Dijo y el chico abrió los ojos como platos*

Suzuno: Kari...No me hagas esto.

Shimori: ¡No quiero mas problemas entiende lo! Suficiente tuve con Haruto y Hiroshi, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me sucedió? Me prohibieron estar a tu lado y si yo me acercaba de nuevo a ti, ellos...

Suzuno: ¿Que harían?

Shimori: ¡Me enviarían lejos de aquí! Entiende que no quiero eso, ¡me importas y mucho! Quisiera estar a tu lado y que siempre pudiéramos besarnos de es manera, demo no puedo pasar así de mi familia.

Suzuno: *Tomo a la chica de la cintura* No me apartare de tu lado, entiende lo.

Shimori: *Se aferro con fuerza al chico y le susurro al oído* Lo nuestro, es imposible.

Suzuno: Kari...

Shimori: Adiós, lo siento mucho *Se soltó y corrió hasta llegar a casa.*

Con Laura y Nagumo:

Laura: *Lo empujo y increíblemente le soltó una cachetada*

Nagumo: Laura...O/O

Laura: No quiero que te me acerques. Hasta que comprendas verdaderamente el valor que tiene una chica como yo, hasta ese día las cosas van a cambiar.

Nagumo: Laura...Yo...

Laura:*Se marcho de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo*

Laura/Nagumo: ¿Por que no puedes entender lo que siento por ti? ¿Por que todo es tan difícil?

Suzuno/Shimori: No quiero perderte y tampoco alejarme de ti. ¿Por que todo es tan difícil?

* * *

_**!Mina, aquí termina nuestra segunda emisión de su telenovela favorita "Entre el amor y las mentiras"! Seee,nos quedo dramático XD espero que les haya gustado,les voy a hacer una preguntas:**_

_**¿Nagumo y Suzuno recuperaran a las chicas?**_

_**¿Fue largo el capitulo?**_

_**¿Que planeará Shin?**_

_**¿Se esperaban esas reacciones de Shimori y Laura?  
**_

_**¿Dejaran reviews?**_

_**Eso es todo,espero que les haya gustado,Sayonara,matta nee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡aquí la continuación de entre el amor y las mentiras XD mucho sin subir el tercer cap,¿no?jajaja XD bueno,ya saben,disclaimer y pueden leer nuestro fic**_

_**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece a ninguna,es de level-5,solo son míos Shin Sumisa y Laura Excla y otro oc que saldrá mas adelante,Hiroshi,Haruto y otros ocs son de Shimori**_

_**sin mas,el fic**_

* * *

Cuando eso ocurrió Shimori y Laura se fueron de allí lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Con Laura:

Laura:¿porque?¿porque todo es tan difícil?

Con Shimori:

Shimori:quiero estar junto a ti,y a la vez es imposible

En ese momento las dos se encontraron con Marcos y Gianluca.

con Marcos y Laura:

Marcos:Laura...

Laura:oh,no *se iba a dar la vuelta pero Marcos la coge del brazo*

Marcos:Laura debemos hablar

Laura:que cosa

Marcos:lo sabes muy bien

Laura:Marcos...lo que ocurrió...ocurrió y se acabo

Marcos:ya lo se,pero es que yo te quiero

Laura:y yo,pero no del modo que tu me quieres,te quiero como amigo

Marcos:Laura...

Con Shimori y Gianluca:

Gianluca:Shimori

Shimori:hay,esto...he de irme*se prepara para irse*

Gianluca:no,espera*la agarra del brazo*

Shimori:¿que quieres?no tengo tiempo

Gianluca:quiero hablar contigo...

Shimori:¿de que?

Gianluca:del beso...

Shimori:no hay nada que hablar,tu gustas de mi,yasta

Gianluca:pero...

Shimori:lo siento,he de irme*se va*

En ese momento Laura y Shimori se encontraron...

Shimori: Lau-chan, dime por que todo es tan difícil. *Dice mirando el piso*

Laura: Eso es lo que quisiera saber. *Dice mirando hacia otro lado.*

Hiroshi: !Hermana, Laura! !Tengo que hablar con ustedes!

Laura: Hiroshi...

Shimori: Debo irme.

Laura: Espera, Shisu *Dice poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y negando con la cabeza* No es justo que lo trates así...Deja le hablar contigo.

Shimori:Bien, Lau-chan *Dice mientras suspira.*

Con Shin, Rean y Clara:

Clara: ¿Y que sucede?

Rean: ¿Para que llamaste?

Shin: Bueno es que, debo decirles algo.

Clara: ¿Sobre que?

Rean: Apresura te que quede con Nagumo

Clara: Y yo con Suzuno

Shin: Bien primero a Clara: Heat regreso hoy de Alemania y vendrá hoy para hablar contigo.

Clara: ¿Que? ¿Mi querido Heat regreso? O/O

Rean: ¿Engañas a Suzuno con el? O/O

Clara: Esto, ¿Engañar?, este...

Shin: Y para ti Rean, Nepha también regreso de Alemania. Vendrá a verlas hoy.

Rean: Oh, dios mio Nepha ¿Que?

Clara: ¿Engañas a Haruya con Nepha?

Rean:Esto, suena muy feo engañar...

Shin: Si de hecho, justo cuando estén en sus citas.

Las dos: !No, no deben enterarse de que los engañamos con los capitanes!

Shin: Hagamos un trato *Sonrisita malévola*

Con Suzuno y Nagumo:

Suzuno: Y eso sucede...

Nagumo: Fue algo parecido con Laura.

Suzuno: ¿Tu también?

Nagumo: Si y la verdad fue mas duro con ella, me soltó una cachetada.

Suzuno: Esa no me lo creía de ella O/O

Nagumo: Pues cree lo, por que así fue. Todo por que la bese.

Suzuno: Yo también la bese.

En ese momento topan a Haruto y ambos paran en seco sin saber que hacer.

Haruto: Hola Suzuno, Nagumo *Dice con voz algo deprimida*

Suzuno: ¿Que te sucede?

Haruto: Karina, ella esta enojada conmigo.

Nagumo: ¿Y eso?

Haruto: Todo por mi estupidez

Suzuno: ¿A que te refieres?

Nagumo: Explica te...

Haruto: Hiroshi y yo discutimos y no nos dimos cuenta cuando llego y le soltamos una verdad que no se le debía revelar aun.

Los dos: ¿Verdad?

Haruto: Si, que ella no es mi hermana biológica o adoptiva, si no que es...mi prima

Los dos: ¿Que?! O/O

Con las chicas:

Laura:¿Que dices Hiroshi?

Hiroshi: Lo que han oído

Shimori:Debes...

Laura:Estar...

Las dos: bromeando...

Hiroshi:Por favor, solo quiero hacer pases contigo, Shisu.

Laura: Vamos, Shisu-chan dale una oportunidad.

Shimori: Bien...

Hiroshi:gracias

Shimori:pero...¿porque no me lo dijisteis?

Hiroshi:fue por tu seguridad

Shimori:¿mi seguridad?

Con Haruto Nagumo y Suzuno:

Nagumo:haber,explica porque

Suzuno:se lo ocultasteis

Haruto:por su seguridad

Los dos:¿seguridad?

En ese momento Hiroshi Laura y Shimori se encontraron con Haruto Nagumo y Suzuno:

Haruto:Shisu...

Laura:oh,no...

Shimori:tranquila...

Laura:si tu lo dices...

Haruto:Shisu yo...

Shimori:tranquilo,Hiroshi ya me contó

Haruto:¿si?

Laura:si,ya le contó,pero...ahora es decisión de Shisu...

Haruto:me...¿perdonas?

Shimori:supongo...supongo que si

Haruto:¡gracias!*la coge en brazos*

Laura:jaja,genial,se reconciliaron ^^

Hiroshi:si,genial

Pero Laura no se dio cuenta de que Nagumo no dejaba de verla,y lo mismo ocurría con Suzuno,pero en ese momento:

Laura:*se da cuenta*

Nagumo:*desvía la mirada*

Laura:esto...creo que debería irme ya

Hiroshi:de acuerdo

Shimori:Lau-chan...te acompaño*mira a Suzuno*

Laura:de acuerdo*mira a Nagumo con tristeza*

Cuando las dos se preparaban para irse llego Shin:

Shin: !Chicas, chicas!

Las dos: !Shin!

Shin: A que no adivinan...vengan conmigo

Las dos: ok *se van con Shin*

Los chicos se quedaron en un silencio profundo y para romperlo Nagumo dijo:

Nagumo: ¿A que te referías con seguridad?

Haruto: Se los explicaremos

Hiroshi:Desde muy pequeños a mi hermana y prima siempre han tratado de ser ya sea secuestrarlas o golpearlas por varias razones. Reiji Kageyama esta tras esto.

Haruto:Sucedió una vez, que regresamos de un viaje de México y cuando lo hicimos este hombre trato de matar a mi hermana y prima. Como no pudo hacerlo, ya que nuestros padres nos defendieron a como diese lugar decidió contraatacar el día en que mi prima cumplía 2 años, misma fecha en que Amane los cumplía también.

Suzuno:Prosigue por favor.

Haruto: Como no querían que algo malo sucediese, mi tío planeo llevarse a Alemania a mi prima y primo. Pero en un descuido, mi prima se separo de ellos y se fueron sin ella. Mis padres la encontraron y cuidamos de ella por lo tanto. Nos considero como sus hermanos por un tiempo ilimitado, pero después nuestros padres nos dejaron en Sun Garden debido a que Reiji Kageyama ya sabia que mi prima estaba ahí. El resto ya lo conocen...

Los dos: ¿Y como explicas el nombre falso de tu prima?

Con las chicas:

Shin: Ya esta, las chicas han aceptado

Shimori: ¿Lo lograste?

Shin: Oh, si que si muajajajajaja

Laura: ¿Que hiciste?

Shin: Les dije que Heat y Nepha llegaron hoy de Alemania

Las dos: ¿Enserio ya han llegado?

Shin: Sipi

Las dos: Sigue, ¡cuenta ya!

Shin: les ofrecí un trato pequeño: Si dejaban a los muchachos no diría nada sobre que los engañaban con sus novios Suzuno y Nagumo

Laura: Bueno, Nagumo el no es mi novio -.-/

Shimori: Ni Gazelle el mio -.-/

Shin:Alegraos que los dejaran. Por que si no lo hacen, muajajajaja *Rayos y un fondo oscuro*

Las dos: Das miedo demo...!Excelente idea! !Por fin haces algo bien! ^0^

Laura:Bien regresemos con los muchachos *Dice con una sonrisa leve*

Las 3: !Hai!

Regresaron con los chicos y los mencionados regresaron a mirarlas. Al parecer todavía no se olvidaban de la pregunta hecha:

Laura: ¿Que sucede?

Haruto: Quieren saber, de donde sacamos el nombre falso de mi prima

Shimori:Yo debería decirles

Hiroshi:¿Segura?

Laura:¿Lo sabes? O/O?

Shin: ¿No habías perdido tus recuerdos? O/O?

Suzuno: ¿Y no que no sabias nada? O/O?

Nagumo: ¿Alguien explique me bien la cosa? O/O ?

Shimori: Hay cosas que perdí, pero también hay cosas que recuerdo aun. Si bien tengo memoria, mi nombre Karina hace referencia al de mi madre: Karina Matsumoto

Hiroshi: Ciertamente, si.

Shimori: Mi nombre Tamiko, hace referencia al de mi abuela Tamiko Hiashi. El nombre de soltera de mi madre era Karina Hiashi y el de mi tía era Asuka Hiashi. Cabe decirles que la madre de mis primos es hermana de mi madre.

Nagumo: Y el apellido al de tus primos, ¿no?

Shimori: Ciertamente, así es.

Suzuno: Resumido todo esto nos dices que Karina hace referencia al nombre de tu madre, Tamiko al de tu abuela materna y el apellido al de tus primos...

Haruto: Así es, Suzuno.

Los 4: Ya entendí

Shimori: -.-U

Laura: Vaya, ahora todo esta muy clarito ^0^

Nagumo: (Se ve tan linda, cuando sonríe) *Pensó con una sonrisa*

Shimori: Si, ya no hay mas dudas ^0^

Suzuno: (Es muy linda, cuando esta de ese humor) *Pensó mirando a la chica*

Shin:bueno,bueno ok,y como a mi me dieron de lado*bajón monumental*no tengo ni idea de que hablan para empezar de que me lío con lo de la familia

Laura:que pasa,tu no tienes familia,¿oh que?

Shin:pues...

todos:¿pues?

Shin:uf,no,no tengo, ¿felices?mi madre murió y mi padre se fue con otra mujer,y me dejo en un orfanato,así que...no tengo familia

Laura:Shin...

Shin:ni se te ocurra compadecerte de mi,sabes que lo odio

Todos:*gotita anime*

Laura:jeje,ok,ok

Nagumo:que chica mas rara

Shin:que...¿dijiste?*cara maniática*

Nagumo:am...esto,nada ^^U

Shin:en primero,no sabes mentir -.-U,en segundo,¿no tenían la cita con las otras?

Nagumo:¿con Rean?

Suzuno:¿con Clara?

Shin:yes

Los dos:eh...si

Shin:pues venga,que esperan

Los dos:vale...(prefiero estar con Laura/Shimori que con las otras dos) *pensaron Nagumo y Suzuno*

Laura:tengo que aguantar que diga el nombre de Rean...pero que la trate de novia grrr y eso que le engaña*pensó la chica*

Shimori:tranquilidad...tranquilidad...en cuanto lleguen a las citas estas les dirán que quieren cortar que les engañaban...así que tranquila*pensó ella*

Shin:venga,que les acompaño ^^

Los dos:vale,vale

Shin Nagumo y Suzuno se fueron hacía el lugar donde habían quedado,que casualmente era el mismo lugar _**(casualidad,enserio?XD) **_cuando llegaron:

Shin: Bueno me voy. Clara, Rean. (Ya sabéis lo que pasara si no lo hacen)*Lo dijo todo con una mirada maniática*

Las dos: Que dios nos libre *susurraron baja mente y tragando en seco*

Nagumo:¿Y bien?

Suzuno: ¿Que era eso tan importante?

Rean: Esto, debemos decirles algo.

Clara: Nosotras ya...

Las dos: No queremos ser novias de ustedes.

Los dos: ¿Que?

Clara: Es todo por una razón sencilla.

Rean: Yo soy novia de Nepha

Clara: Y yo la novia de Heat

Suzuno: ¿Entonces nos utilizaron en este tiempo? *Dijo molesto*

Nagumo: ¿Solo para divertirse? *Dijo en el mismo tono*

Clara: Se puede decir. Heat, a el lo amo demasiado.

Rean: Y yo a Nepha.

Las dos: Por lo tanto, no queremos nada con ustedes *Finalizan y se van*

En los arbustos:

Shin: Genial, lo hice.

Rika: Si, que si.

Shin: ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Rika: ¿No te acuerdas? Me llamaste para ayudarte

Shin: Cierto.

Las dos: Choca las *Chocan sus manos*

Con los chicos:

Suzuno: Ok. Entonces eso significa...

Nagumo: Que podemos regresar con las chicas.

Los dos: Vamos

Con las chicas:

Shimori: ¿Enserio? ¡Sugoi! Le diré, bye *Cuelga la llamada*

Laura: ¿Y?

Shimori: Funciono, las dejaron

Las dos: !Ahhhhh! *Gritan de la emoción tomadas de las manos y saltando*

Shimori: Si, por fin.

Laura: Ahora a llamar a Marcos para decirle que ya no es necesario fingir.

Shimori: Yo, ya se lo dije a Gianluca. Por lo visto me entendió y de paso le dije que se lo explicara a Marcos

Laura: Okis, por lo tanto no hay problema

Las dos: !Siiiiiii! *Al igual que hace momentos*

Laura: Bien, entonces hay que esperar *Se suelta*

Shimori: Okis, okis *Se suelta también*

Los chicos llegan en ese momento y las chicas se empiezan a poner nerviosas:

Shimori: ¿Y que tal sus citas?

Laura: Si eso.

Suzuno: Ellas...

Nagumo: Nos utilizaron todo este tiempo

Shimori: Oh, lo lamento _**(Nah, en realidad que no XD)**_

Laura: Pues, que mal por ustedes.

Nagumo: Ni que lo digas

Shimori: Ven lo que se siente ser utilizados de esa manera. Ahora imaginen se como nos sentimos cuando ligaron con Shin.

Laura: Como si nos hubieran utilizado

Shimori: Que esto a vosotros le sirva de lección.

Los dos: Si, Shimori.

Suzuno: Bueno, y ustedes están comprometidas ¿No?

Shimori: Nah, la verdad que no. Yo por lo menos, rompí mi compromiso con el ayer.

Laura: Y yo igual

Nagumo: (Si, estupendo) *Pensó alegre*

Suzuno: (Al fin) *Pensó igual de alegre*

Laura:entonces...

Shimori:ya ninguno de nosotros...

Las dos:¡esta comprometido con nadie!

Nagumo:si jeje...(menos mal,porque me dejan y mato a Marcos) *pensó el chico*

Suzuno:es una alegría...(y como alguien se vuelva a acercar lo mataremos seguro) *pensó el albino*

de pronto Shin salio de a saber donde:

Shin:¡hey!

Laura:¿que?

Shin:nada,dejalo xD

Todos:*gota anime*

Shin:a lo que venia,ya que ustedes ya no tienen ninguna pareja...

Laura y Shimori:¿si?

Shin:¿porque no vuelven ustedes a ser pareja?

Los 4:O/O

Shin:¿dije algo malo?

Laura:e-esto...

Shimori:bu-bueno...

Nagumo:a mi no me importaría Lau-chan ^^

Suzuno:lo mismo digo Kari-chan

Las dos:chicos...

Shin:yo me voy...que necesitan privacidad (en verdad me voy que he quedado con fudo jeje y además que no quiero descojonarme de ustedes,bueno en verdad si,pero no hay tiempo jaja) *pensó la pelinegra*

Cuando Shin se fue dejo a los 4 solos:

Shimori: Esto... ^-^U

Laura: ¿Que hacer?

Nagumo: Pues, lo que ah dicho Shin. Yo si quiero que seas mi pareja Lau-chan

Laura: Haruya-kun ^^ *Se lanza a abrazarlo*

Shimori: Que bien, ya están juntos de nuevo *Dice sonriendo*

Suzuno: Y nosotros igual *La abraza por detrás*

Shimori: Fuusuke O/O *Dice sonrojada*

Laura: Wow, Shimori se puso rojita como tomate.

Shimori: ¡Laura! *Grita mas roja que nada* !Eso no es cierto!

Nagumo: Yo mejor ni me meto -.-U

Laura: !Shimori se puso roja! !Shimori se puso roja!

Suzuno: Jajajajaja

Shimori: ¿De que te ríes? *Pregunta con una mirada algo aterradora*

Suzuno: De nada, de nada O/OU

Nagumo: No cambias nada -.-U

Laura: Ella es así ^^U

Shimori:pues si,soy así

Todos:jajaja

Laura:um...

Nagumo:¿que ocurre?

Laura:no se...me da que Shin esta to rara

Shimori:¿por que hablas así?

Laura:me dio por hablar estilo macarrilla ^^

Todos:*gota anime*

Suzuno:¿y por que lo dices?

Laura:simple,Shin siempre,es too malvada,y de seguro se hubiese quedado a descojonarse de nosotros

Nagumo:¿y por que piensas así?

Laura:por que la conozco desde toooa la via

Suzuno:que rara esta hablando así ^-^U

Nagumo:si...

Shimori:¿estas pensando mal?

Nagumo:¡no!

Shimori:te creeré...por ahora

Nagumo:-.-U

Laura:*comiendo patatas*

Nagumo: O.O ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Laura:de cuando me aburría oírlos cuchichear,me canse y me fui a la tienda un momento,te debo 60 céntimos Nagumo

Nagumo:¿me has cogido 60 céntimos?

Laura:si...perdón*agacha la cabeza*

Nagumo:no tranquila, no pasa nada ^^U

Shimori y Suzuno:(este se lo traga todo) *pensaron ambos con una gota anime*

Laura: (jeje,mola cuando se preocupa xD) *pensó divertida*

Shimori:bueno...

Suzuno:oigan no les entro curiosidad,¿por saber que hace Shin?

Laura y Shimori: ¡si!

Nagumo:¿la espiamos?

Todos: ¡si!

Shimori: Demo...¿Ella no nos matara?

Laura: Oye, si ella se dedico a espiarnos todo el tiempo...

Nagumo: Nos toca a nosotros ahora

Los dos: muajajajajaja *Ríen ambos con un fondo de rayos*

Suzuno: Ellos...

Shimori: Dan miedo cuando se lo proponen.

Los dos: ^^U

Laura: Bueno, andando que necesitamos saber... *Comienza a caminar*

Nagumo: Por que esta así... *Detrás de Laura*

Suzuno: ¿Estas lista? *Se adelanta unos dos pasos*

Shimori: ¿Para firmar mi sentencia de muerte? Desgraciadamente si *Suspira y comienza a caminar*

Caminaron hasta que divisaron a Shin, la cual estaba con Fudo. Nagumo abrió la boca al igual que Suzuno y casi gritan pero Laura y Shimori los jalaron a unos arbustos y les taparon la boca:

Shimori: Silencio *Dice medio molesta*

Laura: ¿Que son tontos o que? *En el mismo tono*

Las dos: Se supone que cuando espían a alguien deben ser discretos...

Los dos: Lo sentimos *Agachan la cabeza*

Shimori: Olvidemos esto...

Laura: Hai, Shisu...

Nagumo: Nee, Lau-chan ¿Estas enojada?

Laura: No, no lo estoy *Sonríe y sonroja a Nagumo*

Nagumo: Bu-bu-bueno *Dice rojito*

Shimori: Haruya...*Dice divertida con esa imagen* Que va y dicen que yo soy la que se pone roja todo el tiempo.

Suzuno: Shisu, ¿Estas molesta por lo de ahorita?

Shimori: No, claro que no. *Sonríe y el chico también*

Suzuno: Que alivio.

Con Shin y Fudo...

Shin:hay...que alegría de tener tiempo

Fudo:si, y de tenerte para mi *mirada pícara*

Shin:*sonrojada*¡imbécil! jaja

Fudo:¿y que hicieron?

Shin:nada,es larga historia

Fudo:adelante,hay tiempo

Shin:bueno,vale...

Fudo:cuenta me

Shin:pues mira todo empezó de que Nagumo ligo con una chica,entonces Laura por poco la mata por que según ella Nagumo es solo suyo...

con los otros:

Laura:*roja*

Nagumo:y tu eres solo mía

Laura:mierda no debió decirlo

Shimori:jeje

Suzuno:son tal para cual

Shimori:ni que lo digas

volviendo con Shin y Fudo:

Shin:entonces Shimori, le dijo a Nagumo que jurase no volver a coquetear con ninguna chica,y luego el memo del tulipán la enojo diciendo de que ella era too rara...

Con los otros:

Todos:jajaja

Nagumo:¿¡tulipán?!

Laura:hay,jaja,mi estomago que risa

Nagumo:hasta Lau-chan*aura oscura*

Suzuno:ya se deprimió

Shimori:U.U

Laura:yo me encargo ;P

Los dos:veamos

Laura:Nagu-kun...*diciéndolo sensualmente*lo siento...*le abraza del cuello y pone su cabeza en el hombro*¿me perdonas?

Nagumo:*rojo*s-si tran-tranquila

Los dos:O.O

con Shin y Fudo:

Shin:el caso,cuando dijo eso por poco lo mata,pero entonces Shimori le dijo que le jurase a Laura su amor eterno para no matarlo,y...cuando fue a decir lo otro...pues yo dije:¡consigue le cita con Suzuno!

Fudo:espera,¿y en verdad ella que quería pedir?

Shin:buena pregunta...

Con los otros:

Laura:es verdad,que querías pedir?

Shimori:pues...

Laura: Suelta la sopa, Shisu...

Shimori: Esto...esto...

Nagumo: Vamos no tenemos todo el día...

Suzuno: Shimori...¿Que querías?

Shimori: Pues, lo segundo era muy fácil. Que convenciera a mi hermano de no llevarme de nueva cuenta de Japón. Ya que si lo hacia, no los volvería a ver de nuevo. Aparte de que me quería casar con Gianluca, me quería prohibir hablar de nuevo con Suzuno y lo peor del caso sus celos compulsivos resultan ser algo molestos a veces.

Laura:Shisu...

Nagumo: ¿Era eso?

Suzuno: No te puedo creer. Ya me lo dirás después.

Shimori: Rayos, ¿que debo hacer para que no se entere? *Pensó nerviosamente*

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin: Pues la verdad, no lo se. Siguiendo Shimori me persiguió por horas junto a Laura. Nagumo trajo o mejor dicho arrastro a Suzuno hasta donde estábamos. En la persecución yo le dije a Suzuno: !controla a tu novia!

Fudo: ¿Y ella que dijo?

Shin: Nos sumergimos en silencio y tragamos en seco, por ese comentario mio. Ya después dejamos a Nagumo con la parejita y nos pusimos a correr como rayo.

Con los otros:

Los dos: ¿Como que parejita? *Dicen sonrojados Suzuno y Shimori*

Laura:vamos,que no es verdad

Shimori:¡Laura!

Nagumo:no cambias

Laura:bueno,sigamos escuchando

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin:bueno sigo, cuando eso ocurrió se dispusieron a matar a Nagumo,pero por alguna razón Shisu no pudo hacerlo,entonces se fue del lugar. Luego nosotras llegamos rápidamente y Suzuno nos pregunto que que le pasaba,y nosotras le dijimos que no era de su incumbencia.

Fudo:aja,vamos Nagumo se salvo de milagro,¿no?

Shin:si mas o menos

Fudo:ok,continua

Shin:vale,entonces cuando fuimos con Shisu yo le dije que alguna vez que otra Nagumo y Suzuno intentaron de ligar conmigo...

Fudo:¿¡COMO?!

Con los otros:

Nagumo:tengo un mal presentimiento...

Suzuno:¿como que?¿que Fudo nos intentara de matar?

Nagumo:si eso

Laura: ._.U y encima Fudo...

Shimori:hará que se os entierren vivos -.-U

Laura:eso por ligar con Shin

Shimori:eso,eso

Los dos:¡ayude nos!

Las dos:ok,pero sigamos escuchando/espiando xD

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin: Fudo-kun tranquilo por favor

Fudo:bueno...(luego les matare) *pensó Fudo*

Shin:bueno,sigo entonces...

Fudo: ¿Si?

Shin: Laura y Shisu se pusieron tan furiosas que me iban a matar. Pero entonces Shisu dijo: No debemos matarla. Con eso me alivie, pero fue por poco ya que después dijo: ¡Debemos torturarla!

Fudo: ¿Ella dijo eso? O/O

Con los otros:

Nagumo: No te la creo O/O

Suzuno: ¿Tan mala puedes llegar a ser? O/O

Laura: Ella es así y me agrada ^-^

Shimori: Si que si. Por eso nadie me hace enojar. Ya deberían saberlo, convivieron conmigo por unos 4 años U.U

Los dos: *Tragan en seco*

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin: Si, lo dijo. Bueno...después de eso le grite a Suzuno y Nagumo para que me ayudaran. Tardaron como 5000 años en llegar. Cuando lo hicieron iba a resguardarme en ellos, pero Laura y Shisu me amenazaron que si daba un paso mas, iba a morir.

Fudo: Y te la creo, ya que ambas son, algo...peligrosas

Shin: Si, lo que digas. *Mirada amenazadora*

Fudo: No te enojes O/O *Dijo nervioso*

Shin: Continuando...Del miedo hasta me puse a rezar. Todos se sorprendieron y ambos dijeron: ¿No os da un poco de pena? De tan enojadas que estaban respondieron que que no. Ambas le preguntaron a los chicos, si habían tratado de ligar conmigo. Como los tontos no saben mentir...

Con los otros:

Las dos: Te creemos. No son capaces de crear una sola excusa U.U

Los dos: ¡Eso no es verdad!

Con Shin y Fudo:

Fudo: Deja me adivinar...Ellas se enojaron y fueron a traer a Haruto y Hiroshi.

Shin: ¿Como lo sabes?

Fudo: Haruto y Hiroshi estaban conmigo cuando fueron por ellos. Prosigue...

Shin:Nosotros nos pusimos a discutir por haber abierto nuestra bocota y decir todo eso. Cuando llegaron, los chicos se echaron a correr, demo Haruto les grito: ¡Fuusuke Suzuno y Haruya

Nagumo!...Hiroshi le dijo ahí: ¡Venid aquí, no sean cobardes!

Fudo: Ellos lo son normalmente, no me extraña.

Con los otros:

Las dos: Jajajajajajajajajaja *Riendo sin parar*

Los dos: U.U/

Shimori: Lo si-si-siento, jajajaja, pe-per-perdon Fuu-fuusuke jajajaja

Laura: Lo mi-mi-mismo di-di-digo jajajajaja

Nagumo: No es gracioso -.-/

Suzuno: Yo no soy ningún cobarde -.-/

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin:bueno,y cuando eso ocurrió los dos les dijeron de que se olvidases de Laura y Shimori

Fudo:¿por?

Shin:por que ellas estaban comprometidas

Fudo:¿con?

Shin:Shimori con Gianluca y Laura con Marcos

Fudo:ah,ok

Shin:bien,entonces yo me quede en shock los otros dos se deprimieron, como es normal,y como los dos son taaaan memos

Fudo:ni que lo digas

Con los otros:

Los dos:les estoy cogiendo manía

Las dos:¿por?dicen la verdad

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin:pues le dijeron a Rean y Clara de que se hiciesen pasar por sus novias,y estas accedieron

Fudo:creía que estaban con Heat y Nepha

Shin:oye...tu que tienes,¿cámaras para vigilancia?

Fudo:no,soy listo

Shin:vale,vale,bueno sigo

Fudo:si

Shin:entonces las chicas se pusieron deprimidas y Laura me amenazo de que como no hiciese algo me enviaría a la india acabaría en un cuartel militar y me castrarían y ni que mi mejor amigo me podría reconocer

Fudo:¿de veras?O/O

Shin:si...

Con los otros:

Nagumo: Lau-chan O/O

Shimori: Si, lo se. ^-^U

Suzuno: ...O/O

Nagumo: !Adoro esa actitud de mi Lau-chan!*Abraza a Laura*

Los dos: Tal para cual.

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin: En fin, ahí me tienes quebrándome la cabeza hasta que por fin muajajajajaja.

Fudo: Te ves tan linda cuando te ríes *Dijo abrazándola por la cintura*

Shin: Fudo O/O...De-dejame acabar...

Fudo: De acuerdo...

Shin: Después de unas 8 horas, por fin la tuve. Al día siguiente cite a Clara y Rean para hablar con ellas. Les dije que si no dejaban a los chicos, les diría Nepha y Heat, los cuales ya habían regresado de Alemania, sobre su engaño con Suzuno y Nagumo. Se asustaron tanto, que aceptaron.

Fudo: Ellos dos son celosos de nacimiento, y estoy seguro que matarían a ambos por haber estado con sus novias.

Con los otros:

Las dos: Ni se diga...

Shimori: Natsuhiko lo es demasiado...

Laura: Y Shigeto también...

Los dos: ¿Y desde cuando los llaman por sus nombres reales? *Celosos*

Shimori: Desde hace tiempo. Demo, no te enojes Fuusuke-chan *Dice guiñándole un ojo*

Suzuno: Okis. *Sonrojado*

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin:entonces cuando las cite por lo visto Nagumo y Suzuno se encontraron con Haruto. Laura y Shisu con Hiroshi. En ese momento Hiroshi le contó a Shimori el de por que su nombre era ese,y Haruto en mientras estaba muy deprimido por que Shisu estaba enojada con el.

Con los otros:

Laura:si,aunque al final se arreglo todo

Shimori:eso,eso

Con Shin y Fudo...

Fudo:entiendo,bueno venga continua

Shin:ok,el caso cuando eso ocurrió se encontraron todos...

Fudo:¿y tu en mientras?

Shin:dejame hablar

Fudo:ok

Shin:bueno,se aclaro ese malentendido,y yo como me dieron de lado*le da otra vez el bajón monumental*

Fudo:ya,ea,ea

Shin:bueno,sigo como yo me lío con lo de las familias,y tu sabes que yo nunca tuve familia me lío mas que otra cosa

Fudo:si jaja

Shin:jeje,bueno eso ocurrió, entonces les dije a Suzuno y Nagumo:¿no tienen las citas con las otras?

Fudo:¿y que te dijeron?

Shin:que si

Con los otros:

Las dos:si...que si...*aura tenebrosa*

Los dos:solo las queremos a ustedes

Las dos:ok ^^

Con Shin y Fudo...

Shin:bueno,yo les acompañe a las citas que casualmente*lo dice haciendo el gesto de las comillas*

Fudo:no era casualidad,¿verdad?

Shin:no

Con los otros:

Los dos:sera retorcida

Laura:por algo es mi amiga de las torturas/asesinatos/dominadora...etc

Los tres:-.-U la chica esta loca...

Con Shin y Fudo...

Shin:¿eh?

Fudo:¿que pasa?

Shin:siento...que alguien me insulto...

Con los otros:

Todos O/O

Laura: Si serán...

Shimori: idiotas de primera...

Los dos: Tu también lo dijiste...

Shimori: En el buen sentido...U.U

Laura: Deberíamos correr...

Los tres: Hai Salen "sigilosamente"

Con Fudo y Shin:

Fudo:¿Acabaras de contarme?

Shin: Espera, primero debo ver quien me insulto...

Fudo: Te acompañare.

Con los otros:

Shimori: *Le recorre un escalofrío*

Laura: ¿Que pasa Shisu?

Nagumo: ¿Que?

Suzuno: Habla...

Shimori: Caminen mas rápido, ahí viene...O/O

Los tres: corre...*Comienzan a caminar mas rápido*

Con Fudo y Shin:

Fudo:Fue por estos arbustos...

Shin: Lo se, lo se. *Se acerca mas a los arbustos*

Con los otros:

Laura: No alcanzaremos...

Suzuno: Vamos a morir...

Nagumo: A manos de Fudo y Shin

Shimori: Nada de eso. Tomen se de las manos...

Los tres: ¿Que?

Shimori: Solo hagan lo...

Los tres: Bien... *Laura toma de la mano a Nagumo. Nagumo a Shimori. Shimori a Suzuno. Suzuno a Laura*

Shimori: *Susurra una especie de conjuro que los vuelve invisibles*

Con Fudo y Shin:

Fudo: *Abre los arbustos*

Shin: Uhmm...No hay nadie...

Fudo: Ves, te lo dije

Shin: Sigamos hablando *Se marcha con Fudo al lugar donde estaban anteriormente*

Con los otros:

Los tres: ¿Que cosa hiciste? *Dicen al volver a ser visibles*

Shimori: Magia, mis amigos...

Nagumo: Ahora resulta que eres bruja

Shimori: ¿Bruja? *Mirada asesina*

Suzuno: Te matara

Laura: Calma Shisu, luego lo arreglaran ^^U

Shimori: No, dejadlo. *Sonríe malvadamente*

Con Fudo y Shin:

Shin: Continuando, me escondí y espié sus citas. Ellas acabaron con los dos y yo les avise a Shisu y Laura. Por ultimo llegue a donde estaban ellos y les dije que como ya ninguno tenia pareja que por que ellos no volvían a ser lo.

Fudo: Vaya cuantos problemas...

Shin: Si juntar a dos parejas no es nada fácil

Fudo: Pero lo que no entiendo es como Suzuno dice que quiere a Shimori como novia si ni siquiera se lo dice.

Shin: Si es algo raro...

Con los otros:

Shimori:es verdad...

Suzuno:eh...que no te lo diga no significa que no te quiera

Nagumo:me huele a conflicto

Laura:lo mismo digo

Shimori:dímelo

Suzuno:te quiero

Shimori:yo también ^^

Los dos:*gota anime*

Con Shin y Fudo:

Shin:y para finalizar...

Fudo:¿para finalizar?

Shin:supongo que se hicieron parejas,por que antes de que lo dijesen me vine contigo

Fudo:si...oye

Shin:si,dime

Fudo:¿sabes que hay un jueguecito que me gusta mucho?*mirada picara*

shin:¡pervertido!

Fudo:¿que es?

Shin:eh...¿no es a lo que estoy pensando?

Fudo:¿en que piensas?

Shin:pues...

Fudo: ¿Si?

Shin: *Le susurra en el oído sonrojada*

Fudo: Exactamente...Ven *Se la lleva de la mano*

Con los otros:

Shimori: Oh dios mio O/O *Sonrojada a mas no poder*

Laura: Jejejejeje O/O *Igual de sonrojada*

Suzuno: ¿Que?

Nagumo: Digan nos...

Las dos: ¿Ustedes no entendieron el lenguaje de Shin y Fudo? O/O

Los dos: No, por eso queremos que no los expliquen

Las dos: Claro que no, pervertidos. Eso se nos queda a nosotras...

Salieron de los arbustos y las chicas recuperaron su color. A los chicos les hizo gracia verlas de esa manera, pero no entendieron a que se referían.

* * *

_**¡Minna! Aquí termina otra emisión mas¿que les ha parecido? Espero que les este gustando nuestro fic xD adivinen? ¡25 páginas! XD espero que les haya gustado,antes unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**¿Que parte les gusto mas?**_

_**¿Fue gracioso?**_

_**¿Dejarán reviews?**_

_**¿Se esperaban esa parte al final?**_

_**Eso es todo,¡nos leemos!¡hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
